Rutinas
by Gabi C
Summary: Craig estaba seguro de que alguien lo seguía. Y cuando lo encontrara habrían muchos problemas. Companion fic de Obsesión. Creek.


No es necesario leer Obsesion para entender Rutinas.

* * *

><p>Craig Tucker era, definido por sus oh-mejores-amigos Clyde y Token, un ser sin <strong>emociones<strong>. Frío, calculador, distante y cualquiera de sus sinónimos. Alguien a quien no le importaba nada. "No es que hayas tenido una infancia fuera de lo común." Opinaba Token. Si en algo se parecían Token y Kyle era en el deseo de saberlo **todo.** "Tiene una explicación lógica" es la frase favorita de ambos, por consiguiente no es bizarra la_ necesidad_ que tiene el niño rico por descifrar a Tucker. "Padres normales, bueno lo _normal_ que puede ser una madre sobreprotectora y un padre indiferente." Y es que, desde el incidente en Perú, su madre _tenía_ que saber donde se encontraba Craig. Cada. Hora. Del. Día. Estúpido Cartman con sus estúpidos planes para ganar dinero. Mientras, la mejor palabra para describir a su padre era **indiferente.** No sabía ni le importaba nada de lo que pasara en la vida de su hijo. "Papá, hoy me mandaron a detención" _Oh_ "Papá, hoy me metí en una pelea con un chico mayor" _Oh _"Papá, hoy encontré a mi enamorada engañándome" _Oh_. Siempre la misma respuesta, con la misma cara inexpresiva. Craig creía que por esa misma razón él no mostraba emociones. "¡Thomas! No le digas _oh_ a tu hijo" era la misma respuesta de siempre de su madre. "Sí, papá. No me digas _oh_" misma respuesta de siempre de Craig. "Yo le digo _oh _a quien quiera" misma respuesta de siempre de su padre. **Típico.** Y, claro, todo siempre terminaba con la familia sacándose el dedo medio.

Pero Craig no se definía a sí mismo como indiferente (_Dios, no. _Nada que tenga que ver con su padre.) Simplemente le gustaban las cosas _aburridas._ Craig tenía una rutina diaria. Despertarse a las 6:35 de lunes a viernes, ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos; tomar el mismo cereal cada mañana, Kellogg's; ir en el bus escolar lunes y miércoles, los demás días caminaba; fingir escuchar a Clyde sobre sus "aventuras románticas", una diferente cada semana; no mostrar ningún interés en la escuela, a menos que sea para mostrarles su seña favorita a los profesores; reunirse en la mansión de Token, todos los Sábados de Película; ver Red Racer y jugar con Stripe, su cuy. Siempre lo mismo. No se aceptaban cambios. (A menos que sean "los mismos", como recoger a Ruby algunos días)

Y **pobre** del que _osara_ interrumpir su rutina.

Por lo que fue extremadamente _fácil_ para el morocho percibir que algo estaba mal. No, no, no, eso no podía ser. Nada parecía fuera de lo común. Pero _si, ahí estaba._ Esa sensación de que lo _observaban_, como una punzada irritante y permanente en su nuca. Sentía que **nunca** estaba solo. Pero no, no le daría importancia porque eso significaría _interrumpir_ su rutina y nadie se mete con rutina diaria. Entonces lo ignoró, porque no importaba. Pero a medida que los días pasaban se daba cuenta de que las cosas empeoraban; ya no solo tenía esa sensación en la escuela. Ahora estaba en todos lados. Cuando caminaba de regreso a casa, cuando hacía las compras, cuando iba a lavar su ropa. Pero las cosas se pusieron _feas_ cuando sentía no estar solo al mirar Red Racer.

Mierda, cada vez era peor.

Por lo que, con todo el dolor que pudiera sentir, decidió que tenía que hacer _algo_ al respecto. Y fue así como empezó La Búsqueda. ¿Qué estaba mal? _¿Por qué no se sentía solo?_ Calma Tucker, no te pongas paranoico. Alguien. Es la única respuesta posible, alguien lo estaba observando, _obsesionándose_ con él. Porque no era secreto que todas en South Park High School se morían por Craig Tucker. Bueno, no _todas, _pero si una gran mayoría e incluso algunos chicos. Craig nunca había pensado nada malo de ello porque, en su humilde opinión, no estaba de más que te hagan recordar cada día lo sexy que eres. Y no había sido un problema, hasta ahora. Porque _obviamente_ alguien lo estaba acosando.

Y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Siguió El Acecho, _alguien_ lo estaba mirando las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana por lo que no debería ser difícil captar a este ser anónimo. Craig empezó a observar con quienes se sentaba en clase, volteaba la cabeza en los pasadizos, vigilaba si alguien lo seguía mientras caminaba. Oh, pero todo era con cautela. Despacio y con sutileza, por dos simples razones. Primero, no se podía dar el lujo de _espantar_ a quien lo estuviera vigilando, lo encontraría y _cuando lo haga_ habría muchas explicaciones que hacer. Y segundo, no podía mostrar vulnerabilidad. **Rayos** _no_. Tenía una imagen que proteger y no dejaría que nadie lo vea como animal de caza. Porque Craig Tucker no le tiene miedo a **nada.** Y mucho menos a una niña (o niño) acosador.

Por último llego El Pánico, cuando descubrio quién lo acosaba. No había lugar a dudas. Era **imposible** que se haya equivocado. Siempre era él con quien se había encontrando innumerables veces fuera del colegio, él quien lo acechaba.

Tweek Tweak.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Tweek? ¿El bastardo que había movido por completo su rutina? ¿Qué quería? Solo unas de las muchas preguntas que corrían por la mente del muchacho de ojos azules. No había respuestas. Pero las habría. Porque Craig aun tenía su meta inicial en pie, hay muchas explicaciones que hacer. Por lo que tramo su plan cuidadosamente, fingiría no saber nada; dejaría a Tweek c_reer_ que estaba a salvo mientras averiguaba todo lo posible del rubio desastre. Y esperar. Porque la paciencia era la clave de todo el juego. Y Craig _podía _ser **muy **paciente.

No tuvo que esperar mucho de todas formas, el rubio se lo dejo _casi_ fácil al llegar tarde a su trabajo en Tweek Bros. Desde que Craig se enteró de que Tweek era quien lo seguía, había averiguado mucho del café-adicto. Una de las tantas cosas era los turnos que tenía en la cafetería de su padre. ¿Cómo Tweek había llegado tarde? No tenía la menor idea, no es que se quejara ya que era una excusa para enfrentar al rubio. Ahí estaba, recostado en un duro muro del edificio metido en un callejón; desde el rabillo del ojo podía ver como Tweek se jalaba el cabello, estresado por su error. Luego lo vio dar media vuelta y tuvo una _perfecta_ primera plana de cómo sus ojos se agrandaban de una forma sobrehumana, Craig sonrió interiormente. Tweek lo había visto, lo que hacía las cosas más rápidas y entretenidas. Lo escucho susurrar un montón de palabras y lo vio _vibrar_ por el estrés. Así que Craig esperó hasta el momento en que Tweek pasó frente a él, para jalarlo hacia el oscuro callejón con una firme mano.

Actuó rápido, como un cazador con su presa. Empujó al rubio contra la fría pared y sostuvo las caderas del otro con las suyas, su pierna derecha entre las piernas contrarias, con una mano sostenía la delgada muñeca del rubio y con la otra agarraba un gran mechón de sus rubios cabellos. Sus narices casi tocaban y podía sentir el aliento a café que emanaba el mayor. Su azul mirada nunca dejando los grandes ojos verdes del otro. "Por qué siempre me miras." Tenía muchas preguntas por hacer, pero al mirar los enormes ojos del otro sintió como sus ideas se mezclaban y esa fue la única que se pudo obligar a botar.

"No-o se a que-ngh- te refieres C-craig" Pretextos.

"_Sí_, sabes. Siempre me miras, me sigues, me analizas, me acosas. Como si no tuvieras nada mejor que hacer." Lo dijo rápido y de forma cortante, quería ver cuál era el límite del rubio.

"No-o pensé que te importara." _Já. A_y, ingenuo Tweek. ¿Es que no sabías que también habías acosado el pensamiento del morocho por las últimas semanas?

Pero era mentira. Si no le importaba no estaría ahí en ese momento. Pero eso no era relevante, tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse.

Por lo que con un impulso y sin pensarlo beso al neurótico rubio que tenía en su poder. Fue algo rápido, sin darle tiempo a Tweek para pensar. Una vez terminado, se desenredó con cuidado del otro. Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan. Pero lo que _no_ estaba planeado era la súbita fuerza con la Tweek lo jaló hacia él, estrellando sus labios bruscamente. Craig evitó una colisión de narices con destreza y respondió al beso con entusiasmo. Sintió como la tibia y húmeda lengua de Tweek rozaba delicadamente su labio inferior, casi _rogando_ por que el otro abriera lo labios. Y Craig estaba más que gustoso por cumplir, sintió un temblor bajar por su columna cuando sus lenguas se tocaron. Era como un baile, lamida, mordida, lamida. "Se mío" dijo Tweek entre cada respiro.

"Seguro"

Porque Craig opinaba que si alguien podía sacarlo de su rutina era digno de respeto.

* * *

><p>Este fic es más que nada para mostrar cómo es Craig. Quiero escribir una historia completa algún día y necesito practicar en ambos. TAMBIEN gracias por todos los reviews akkdjnds es lo que me motiva a escribir :) Oh, oh, qué les parece la nueva temporada de South Park? AME a Stan borracho (Ooc) y Butters como MANTEQUILLA! No pude dejar de reír, gracias Trey &amp; Matt.<p> 


End file.
